Bartender
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Un trabajo como cualquier otro, que importa que se trate de un bar! Pero el agente Arthur Kirkland no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para lo que encontraria en ese lugar -Bad summary ;  ;-
1. Chapter 1

A **Genevieve-Choiseul, AliceIggyKirkland, Yukime Hiwatari, Kitsune2494, clicker-195, angelical.** Algo atrasadas, pero gracias por sus comentarios en "Sin daños a terceros"

**Nickte:** Se oye interesante eso que comentas sobre otros puntos de vista de la misma canción. No borres tu fic Spamano por favor! No importa que la idea sea parecida, los personajes tienen distintas personalidades y eso da una imagen diferente a la historia, seria genial leerlo si te decides a terminarlo n_n Gracias también por tus comentarios!

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz en su testamento ha señalado como última voluntad que yo me quede con Arthur u.u

**Advertencias:** Ninguna de cuidado. Notas al final ;D

* * *

><p><em>No me importa dejarte a cargo de mi orden, señor silencioso.<em>

_Vencida en el amor, ignorada en el trabajo._

_Ahora es el momento en que debo llorar..._

_Tus dedos largos en el mostrador, me parecen muy hermosos._

_Me pregunto cómo los usarás para embriagarme esta noche…_

22:45 pm La luna brillaba alto en el cielo como sol cercano al medio día. No era una noche muy apta para el trabajo que debía hacer. Un viento helado corrió de repente haciendo que tuviera que subir el cuello de su gabardina negra hasta las orejas. Se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de un local. Un bar. "Edén Hall" Ese era el nombre del lugar. Un bar. Ese era el punto. Algunos de sus superiores estaban un poco dudosos de darle este trabajo debido a la triste fama que tenía en relación con los bares. Estúpidos, eso no significaba ningún peligro para el. Después de todo nadie era capaz de igualarlo cuando de infiltrarse y conseguir información se trataba, por algo era británico. Arthur Kirkland, un desafortunado ingles atrapado en tierras Neoyorkinas, pero esa triste historia ahora no tiene nada que ver. Solo se trataba de vigilar el encuentro entre dos escurridizos delincuentes que llevaban tiempo escapando de la ley, asegurarse de que hubiera pruebas de sus negocios ilícitos y dar la señal para capturarlos con las manos en la masa. Nada fuera de lo común, poco importaba que el lugar del encuentro fuera precisamente un bar.

Seeh, él era fuerte y de convicción inquebrantable, además de que tratándose de trabajo, nada podía desviar su atención; eso fue lo que les dijo a sus jefes y más le valía mentalizarse y creérselo el mismo porque esto era un trabajo importante, y no iba a echarlo a perder por unos cuantos tragos de más. Aunque esa no era su principal preocupación; había algo… algo que no dejaba de incomodarle; una molesta sensación de escalofrío en su nuca que no desaparecía. Definitivamente le esperaba algo gordo en ese lugar.

Aspiro hondo y entro. Discreta iluminación, unas cuantas plantas de ornato distribuidas por todo el lugar, que a esas horas ya se encontraba prácticamente lleno. Pequeñas mesas cuadradas y separadas entre si que ofrecían algo de privacidad entre todo el bullicio; la barra se encontraba al fondo del lado derecho de la entrada. Aun había un lugar vacío cerca de esta así que se quitó la gabardina, el sombrero y lo ocupo. Mala idea. El encontrarse de frente ante esa vitrina llena de coloridas botellas cuyo contenido parecía refulgir con la suave luz... Era un llamado del demonio. Trago saliva. Vamos hombre vamos, concéntrate en lo que viniste a hacer!

Aparto la mirada de esa terrible tentación y hecho un vistazo rápido a la gente del lugar. Bingo! En la mesa del lado izquierdo; al fondo, justo la que queda medio oculta del resto, estaba un hombre sospechoso. Miraba nerviosamente hacia la puerta de vez en cuando y llevaba los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sonrió maliciosamente, se lo estaban poniendo muy fácil. Solo era cuestión de esperar al socio y listo. A este paso terminaría pronto y no tendría que correr ningún riesgo. Ya se encontraba enfocado en sus asuntos. En cuanto tiene en la mira a un objetivo, toda inseguridad absurda desaparece de su cuerpo. En verdad era todo un profesional. De repente notó que una hermosa mujer de una mesa cercana tenía la mirada clavada en él. Ella levanto su vaso hacia él y bebió su contenido sin romper el contacto visual. Quiso devolver el gesto pero aún no había pedido nada, no podía permanecer en el lugar si no consumía algo verdad? Además de que ignorar el "saludo" de una dama no era de caballeros. Decidió tomarse solo un trago, uno solo! Tenía que disimular y permanecer alerta al mismo tiempo. Se decidió por fin y llamo al bartender.

Esté se giró para quedar frente a él y sonreírle. Joven, bastante joven para ese trabajo a decir verdad no podía tener más de 20, aunque no es que el mismo fuera un viejo. Después de todo con 23 años encima apenas se empieza a vivir. Brillante cabello rubio, de suave apariencia y con un extraño mechón sobresaliendo en su lado derecho; era alto, puede que de su misma estatura quizá un poco más. Complexión atlética aunque no precisamente esbelto, manos delgadas pero fuertes. Y lo que más llamo su atención; un par de hermosos ojos color cielo que lo congelaron en su sitio por unos segundos. Salió de su trance cuando noto que el chico se había recargado en la barra acercando su rostro al suyo. Mucho a decir verdad.

-En que puedo ayudarle, ehm … señor?

Al escuchar su voz Arthur por fin pudo parpadear y se hecho un poco hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño

-Podrías empezar con alejar tu cara de mí, sueles acercarte con tanta confianza a un cliente nuevo? Y que pasa con esa forma de decirme "señor", no soy un viejo!-

Jajajajaja! –Rio estruendosamente el chico tras la barra, incluso algunos voltearon a mirarlo- Lo siento, la verdad tengo poco tiempo trabajando aquí y aún hay cosas que aprender, como la manera de dirigirme a un hombre viejo sin que se sienta ofendido- dijo con un gesto burlón- Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y una vena palpito en su sien ante descarado comentario. Y bueno, por alguna extraña razón le incomodó que el chico lo considerara un "viejo"

-Pues con esa insolencia no duraras mucho, te lo aseguro- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Y entonces, ehm señ.. –Arthur-le corto- Mi nombre es Arthur, muchachito insolente- El joven tras la barra contuvo una risita-Ahora sí que sonaste como un viejo! Y para tu información tampoco soy muchachito, mi nombre es Alfred. Un placer, Arthur. Permíteme disculpar mi mala educación ofreciéndote el especial de la casa- dijo con uno de voz más serio y haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras le sostenía la mirada. Arthur sintió nuevamente ese escalofrió en su nuca, pero se deshizo de la sensación rápidamente –Ahora si lo hice bien? – El gesto burlón regresó, se giró al estante a sus espaldas para tomar una botella de bourbon y comenzó a preparar la bebida; por lo que no vio el gesto irritado de Arthur.

Con una destreza que uno no se imaginaria en alguien de su apariencia, mezcló hielo, azúcar, naranja, soda, un poco de _**angostura**_ y finalizo con el bourbon, presentándole a Arthur una bebida de color ámbar decorado con un par de cerezas - _**Old Fashioned **_Espero lo disfrutes- Agrego con una sonrisa- El ojo izquierdo de Arthur temblaba con un tic, que diablos quiere decir? Acaso este tipo no dejaría de burlarse de él en toda la noche?

Como si nada, Alfred tomo un paño y comenzó a limpiar la barra- Y dime Arthur sueles venir a menudo? Acaso esperas a alguien? No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, o qué? Ahora me dirás que debo tener un motivo en especial para estar aquí?- No sabía exactamente porque demonios respondía de esa manera, usualmente era calmado y frio, pero Alfred parecía tener el poder de desquiciarlo solo con hablarle a pesar de que lo conoció hace menos de una hora. Y qué decir de su mirada azul, los escalofríos en su nuca volvían de cuando en cuando.

Alfred le respondió mientras preparaba un trago pedido por otra de las personas en la barra – Bueno no, pero cuando veo a un sujeto sospechoso en el bar debo asegurarme primero de sus intenciones-

El ceño de Arthur se volvió a fruncir, parecía que no podría dejar de hacerlo mientras siguiera cerca de este sujeto - Idiota, yo no soy un sujeto sospechoso - Se reprendió mentalmente por darse a notar, así que debía calmarse. No podía moverse a otro sitio por que todo estaba ocupado; miro hacia la mesa del lado izquierdo al fondo, el hombre sospechoso seguía ahí, aun solo. Resoplo tratando de recuperar la calma.

-Solo estoy de paso, como cualquiera de los de que están aquí. Nada importante ni que sea de tu incumbencia- Tomó un trago de su bebida, maldición. Realmente estaba buena. Este tipo no solo fanfarroneaba, sabía lo que hacía.

-Pues con esa actitud encajas perfecto en mi definición de sujeto sospechoso, pero creo que lo dejare pasar por hoy, solo porque no había visto antes unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos- dijo antes de dirigirse a la bodega para sustituir las botellas vacías sin darle oportunidad de responder.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron de la impresión y casi se ahoga con su trago, pero pudo disimularlo con una discreta tos mientras sentía su rostro arder. Qué carajo le pasaba? Tan pronto se le había subido el alcohol a la cabeza? Qué diablos ganaba ese chico con sacarlo de sus casillas?

De repente cayó en cuenta que por distraerse con Alfred la dama ya se encontraba acompañada por un alguien más, un tipo más bien extravagante y que le produjo a Arthur un rechazo inmediato solo con verle. Cabello rubio a los hombros, ojos azules, (Que? Otro más?) facciones finas y elegantemente vestido, parecía ser incapaz de pasar desapercibido con esa combinación de rojo y azul en sus ropas. Se sentó a la derecha de la mujer manoseándola a la menor oportunidad, mientras ella reía y susurraba cosas a su oído.

Y mientras Arthur se encontraba refunfuñando, Alfred se dirigió a la bodega donde hizo una llamada corta con el teléfono que ahí se encontraba

-Ya está aquí, sí, tal como lo calculamos, sí señor. No me ha reconocido, está actuando de manera natural pero alerta. Si, de acuerdo, estaré atento a la señal

- …..

- Señor antes de que me cuelgue puedo pedirle algo?

-Mmh? Que pasa muchacho?

-Quiero quedarme con él - Los ojos de Alfred brillaron al decirlo firmemente y sin dudas.

- … es pronto para decidir algo así Jones, él no es cualquiera y sin experiencia podrías no llevarla muy bien. Cumple con tu trabajo y cuando todo este hecho ya hablaremos al respecto. – Un suspiro de impaciencia se escuchó del otro lado de la línea - Por lo pronto no pierdas de vista a nuestro objetivo, sigue como hasta ahora y mantente libre de sospechas-

-No fallaré. Si de esto depende obtener lo que quiero, no fallaré- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro para luego colgar, tomar un par de botellas al azar y regresar a su puesto tras la barra. Sin duda esta sería una noche emocionante.

* * *

><p>He vuelto! Ni yo me la creo. Por fin y después de tenerlo rezagado por mucho tiempo, pude terminar este primer capítulo. Se suponía que sería solo un oneshot, pero la historia creció un poco más en mi mente antes de que me diera cuenta, es la segunda vez que me pasa ¬¬U<p>

Como anteriormente, esta historia surgió en mi cabecita loca por influencia de una canción, _Bartender_ de Natural High, opening de la serie homónima y que trata sobre cocteles, sus historias y un interesante breviario cultural sobre licores del mundo. Una buena serie y muy recomendable. La canción me encanta, es tan … sexy, inmediatamente me hace pensar en Arthur –aunque no tenga mucho que ver- *-* escúchenla por favor!

Aunque con los ingredientes en desorden y de manera muy general, esa es la preparación del coctel _Old Fashioned _y por su propio nombre, es más que probable que sea el primer cóctel de la vieja receta en tener nombre propio xD

_El Amargo de Angostura_ es un ingrediente empleado como bíter en cócteles, y también como condimento de sopas y salsas.

Como siempre gracias por leer y espero traer pronto el siguiente capítulo. *También debo terminar Sex is not love .* Se agradecen los reviews~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! Gracias a las personas que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, me alegra que les guste la historia **reverencia, reverencia**

Les dejo con el capitulo dos, que espero siga pareciéndoles interesante n_n! Esta vez no hay notas pero si tienen alguna duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia o británicos sexys y amordazados para mí serán bien recibidos.

Espero verlas aun aquí en el siguiente capitulo xD

* * *

><p><em>No finjas ni te escondas, deja que mi clarividencia <em>

_revele todo sobre ti_

_Tú eres muy fuerte pero escondes un lado frágil,_

_¿No es verdad?…_

00:40 P.M. Todo estaba en relativa calma. Había pasado poco más de dos horas desde que llego y aún no había ningún movimiento. El tipo en la mesa del fondo seguía ahí, se removía de su asiento de cuando en cuando, recibió una llamada por celular y se ha tomado 3 _White Lady_ y un Whiskey solo. Después de un rato logro relajar su cara para parecer un cliente cualquiera, pero alguien tan entrenado como Arthur podía oler su nerviosismo y su miedo a la distancia. Afortunadamente para él, Alfred estuvo bastante solicitado y le dejo tranquilo por un buen rato, lo que le dio tiempo a reflexionar las cosas. Esto empezaba a ponerse un poco raro. Quizá para el resto de la gente no era notable, pero la actitud de este sujeto era demasiado obvia para ser miembro de una peligrosa y organizada banda de criminales enviado en una misión "secreta". Es cierto que cuando se planea un encuentro entre informantes en un lugar público no puedes simplemente entrar y salir, o todas las sospechas apuntarían a ti. Pero también es cierto que quedarse más tiempo del necesario implica un gran riesgo y definitivamente no se dan el lujo de la impuntualidad; bueno, con respecto a este tema no se puede esperar mucho siendo norteamericanos –criminales o no- Era demasiado sospechoso. Entonces, que significaba todo esto?- Pensaba mientras removía los restos del hielo en su vaso distraídamente.

Sintió una mirada clavarse en su espalda y al voltear con disimulo, vio que se trataba del sujeto desagradable que le había robado descaradamente su compañía de la noche. Estaba tomándose una Margarita y cuando notó que le miraba, le guiño un ojo. Tuvo un estremecimiento de horror- Que Gay- fue su pensamiento, pareciera que el otro hombre leyera su mente y buscara provocarlo, pues lo que hizo fue tomar a la chica por la cintura y pegarla lo más posible a su cuerpo, como si se la presumiera. Y esta le miraba pícaramente y daba piquitos en la mejilla del tipo. Aparto la vista antes de que se le notara la molestia en el rostro y encontró a Alfred mirando al otro hombre con un gesto de, molestia?

Luego de unos instantes, alguien se acercó a espaldas de Arthur, era el tipo rubio que se dirigió hacia donde él estaba, se puso a su lado y se recargo en la barra. Arthur hizo la cabeza a un lado en un gesto de disgusto.

-Alfred _mon a mi _mi bebida se ha terminado, hazme el favor de llenarla y de darme algo especial para la señorita que me acompaña- Genial, un francés, lo reconoció por su acento tan marcado. Arthur ya iba comprendiendo el motivo de su desagrado inicial. Y que era ese tono tan familiar que usaba con Alfred? Y porque demonios tendría que importarle?

-Francis que alegría volver a verte por aquí. Espero que esta vez te comportes correctamente y no huyas sin pagar la cuenta. No querrás hacer pasar vergüenzas a la dama que está contigo verdad?-comento Alfred con un tic en el ojo.

-Oh Alfred amigo, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de ese insignificante y desafortunado incidente, ese dia tuve un asunto muy importante que atender de improviso y en mi urgencia olvide ese pequeño inconveniente, no es bueno guardar rencores sabes? Dijo Francis inclinándose hacia Alfred con una sonrisa.

-Pequeño inconveniente? Tu le dijiste al guardia que eras mi primo y que la cuenta había sido cortesía de la casa, descontaron de mi sueldo tu deuda! – respondió Alfred chocando su frente con la de Francis empezando un pequeño forcejeo.

- Podrían dejar de discutir mientras estoy en medio? Que personas tan desagradables y maleducadas son los dos- dijo el inglés con un bufido de fastidio.

-Ya oíste, estas molestando a _"mi"_ cliente, así que vete!- Alfred se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero que descortesía la mía, no me he presentado apropiadamente- Francis se giro hacia Arthur ignorando la molestia de Alfred- Francis Bonnefy a sus ordenes noble caballero. Noté su interés inicial por la bella dama que me acompaña y usted parece una persona de mundo, dígame no le gustaría acompañarnos y continuar con la velada en otro lugar más privado? Los tres…

-Arthur se echo hacia atrás sonrojado mientras un sudor frio recorrió su espalda. A saber la clase de cosas que se habría imaginado en ese pequeñísimo lapso de tiempo. Francis sonrió satisfecho y Alfred frunció el seño.

-Hace rato que estas con eso, te he estado vigilando, y si no lo dejas ahora mismo, tendré que pedirte _no_ muy amablemente que te vayas- Le dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-Vamos, vamos chico donde está tu sentido del humor? Y que es esa manera de tratar a tus clientes? En vez de meterte en los asuntos de los demás has bien tu trabajo. Donde están mis tragos?

- Con su eterna sonrisa y una pequeña vena en la frente, Alfred tomo el mezclador y vertió hielo, jugo de tomate, vodka, unas gotas de salsa P_errins_ y salsa _Tabasco, _una pizca de sal, pimienta y limón_. _Mezcló y coloco en un vaso alto con un poco de apio. Repitió el proceso cambiando el jugo de tomate por Clamato y presento rápidamente a Francis dos vasos altos con un contenido de apariencia idéntica.

-_"Bloody Mary" _y _"Bloody Caesar"_. Que lo disfrute, ca-ba-lle-ro- dijo Alfred masticando las silabas de la última palabra.

-Uhm, Caesar? Solo había oído hablar del "Bloody Mary"- comento Arthur después de haberse recuperado y levemente interesado.

Sus nombres vienen de los famosos gobernantes, Maria I de Inglaterra (Maria Tudor) y Julio Cesar-Explico Alfred divertido y triunfante por captar su atención- Como los dos parecen jugo de tomate pasaban inadvertidos y era común tomarlos en Estados Unidos durante la prohibición. La única diferencia notable es el uso de caldo de almejas (Clamato) y jugo de tomate para cada uno- Termino su explicación con aire de autosuficiencia.

-El francés chasqueo la lengua y Arthur estaba sinceramente sorprendido con las habilidades del chico.

-Dos bebidas que hacen pareja, perfectas para ti y para la señorita –que-te-es-ta-es-pe-ran-do- puntualizo Alfred al límite de su paciencia. El británico rio disimuladamente. Una probada de su propia medicina, se lo tenía merecido.

-Y sobre todo el "Bloody" te pega perfectamente- concluyo Arthur mordazmente compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con Alfred-

Desde su mesa, la mujer agitaba su vaso vacio llamando a su acompañante en señal de impaciencia. De mala gana, Francis tomo las bebidas y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Alfred-Te dejare disfrutar de tu victoria esta vez niño, pero la batalla no ha terminado- Alfred solo sonrió y le despidió con la mano. Arthur no tenía idea de que pasaba ahí, pero concluyo que era cosa de idiotas y que era mejor no involucrarse.

Por fin, el maldito francés había regresado a su mesa, Alfred fue llamado por un cliente y Arthur tuvo paz otra vez. Volteo la vista. El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño. Oportunidad! Por fin había movimiento. Arthur dejo su puesto para ir tras el hombre misterioso. Cuando el salió, dos pares de ojos azules se miraron entre sí. El mayor asintió con la cabeza y espero un momento antes de ir tras Arthur; siendo seguido con la mirada por Alfred. La mujer, molesta por ser dejada sola en la mesa comenzó a hablar por teléfono.

Mientras tanto, Arthur había entrado al baño poco después que el hombre. Se aseguró de que estuviera en uno de los cubículos, pero luego pensó que si alguien más entraba se vería sospechoso que el esperara dentro, así que salió, recargándose en el marco de la puerta y encendiendo un cigarrillo; luego de un rato y por encima del bullicio del local escuchó un sonido extraño proveniente del interior, parecía como si… SHIT! Abrió violentamente la puerta encontrándose con aquel hombre asomando medio cuerpo por la ventana que se encontraba ahí sin decidirse a saltar fuera.

Una mirada al rostro molesto de Arthur basto para convencer al sujeto; saltó por la ventana hacia el callejón que se encontraba tras el bar y se disponía a huir pero el británico fue más rápido pues en unos instantes ya le había dado alcance.

Después de un leve forcejeo, tomo al hombre violentamente por el brazo solo para recibir un puñetazo, pero aun así Arthur no lo soltó; su sangre estaba llenándose de adrenalina y el –poco- alcohol consumido hacia que el efecto fuera más intenso. Con una sonrisa siniestra, que contrario y asusto a su contrincante, le pego tremendo rodillazo en el estomago que hizo al otro hombre doblarse de dolor y respirar agitadamente, le siguió un poderoso derechazo y por ultimo lo arrojo contra la pared con un golpe seco, el hombre resbalo por la pared hasta quedar sentado, sin aliento y totalmente aturdido– Parece ser que tenias mucha prisa por salir de aquí, que? No tienes lo suficiente para pagar la cuenta? Eso no es asunto tuyo _Limey_- Dijo el hombre con desprecio- Mala idea- El buen humor de Arthur ya había sido consumido por Alfred y el francés en esa noche, así que en vez de responderle, le propino al tipo una patada en el estomago que acabo con el poco aire que le quedaba. Arthur lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo y sin dejar de presionarlo contra la pared -Muy bien, mi paciencia se ha agotado, ahora mismo vas a decirme que es lo que se traen entre manos tú y tus cómplices o seguiré descargando contigo mi mal humor- le dijo en tono amenazante mientras colocaba su arma bajo la barbilla del hombre.

Lo siento, lo siento yo solo estaba aquí porque ellos me lo pidieron- Decía el hombre con voz apenas- me dijeron que me sentara en esa mesa y fingiera que esperaba a alguien, y que habría un hombre rubio de ojos verdes que seguro me estaría vigilando, pero yo no hice nada malo, lo juro! - se excusaba el pobre sujeto completamente espantado. Arthur por fin lo soltó y el tipo como pudo salió huyendo. No tenía caso seguirlo.

-Un señuelo? – Se sintió un poco torpe por ser engañado de esa manera-Pero si no es el, entonces quién?- Espera! Detente!- Grito alguien y sorprendido vio que se trataba del francés que también había saltado por la ventana y corría hacia él; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza derribándolo y dejándolo inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-Pero qué demonios…

En eso y como si respondiera a sus preguntas, un objeto frio se posó en su sien derecha acompañado por el inconfundible clic de un revolver.

-Ser demasiado curioso es malo para la salud, Kirkland- Dijo una voz fría y amenazadora.

Una voz de mujer.

Mientras que un chico rubio había observado todo lo sucedido por medio de una cámara instalada en el callejón.

-Es maravilloso- Decía para sí mismo, completamente extasiado-

-Ey Jones, despierta, que sucedió allá? Mordió el anzuelo?-

Alfred regresó a tierra firme –Si, por fin empezaron a moverse. Ahora voy a entrar- dijo en voz baja por el teléfono que estaba sosteniendo, colgó.

Y sonrió.

_¿Qué te parece un sabor tan estimulante, que te ponga _

_en llamas como nunca?_

_Este temor satisfactorio se empoza, en mi sonrojada piel._

_Pero detente, que esta noche no estoy de humor…_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? :D<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo n.n

A las personas que han comentado y/o agregado a favoritos muchas gracias! Espero que siga gustándoles el transcurso de la historia.

Me costó un poco terminar este capítulo y además salió muy largo, bueno al menos para mi promedio de escritura xD aun así tuve que dividirlo en dos, esta es solo la primera parte! O.o

**Advertencias:** Este será un capitulo totalmente de acción. De acción "acción", no de acción Alfred+Arthur, eso será hasta la siguiente parte u.u Ojala no se les haga aburrido xP Hice un clon chafa de Kiku y le puse su nombre porque me daba pereza inventarle uno a un personaje random e intranscendental. Las cosas _siguen _sin ser lo que parecen kukuku …

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué es lo que pusiste en mi vaso?<em>

_Eso que hace a mi pecho cerrarse._

_No hay motivo para soltar mis lágrimas enfrente tuyo…_

_**Knight's Side**_

2:17 am, interior de un edificio abandonado. Arthur Kirkland se encontraba con las manos atadas hacia atrás en una silla, de frente a la puerta del cuarto en el que había sido encerrado. Contenía la respiración tratando de mantener la calma, necesitaba concentración pues sostenía con dificultad entre sus manos una pequeña navaja con la que intentaba cortar las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban. Escuchaba pasos muy cerca, ya estaban de regreso. Todo se había vuelto muy confuso, los acontecimientos se daban demasiado rápido…

Pero retrocedamos momentos antes.

Luego de darse cuenta que había estado siguiendo una pista falsa, ese francés rarito intentó alcanzarlo cuando fue noqueado por un sujeto que al parecer había estado escondido todo ese tiempo en el callejón. La mujer que estuvo acompañado a Francis durante la noche le había amagado con un arma obligándolo a subir a una camioneta donde le ataron las manos tras la espalda y cubrieron su boca con cinta, también arrojando dentro a Francis aun inconsciente. Manejaron por un rato más bien corto hasta llegar a una vieja bodega de dos plantas. Arthur fue conducido todo el tiempo por el hombre quien le tomó del cuello mientras caminaban, a la vez que llevaba con relativa facilidad a Francis sobre sus hombros; la mujer iba al lado derecho de su compañero, así que tuvo oportunidad de observarles de reojo. El tipo no le sacaba más de tres dedos de ventaja en altura, rasgos orientales, cabello negro cortado en casquete, probablemente rondaba los 30, esbelto y de músculos duros y firmes tras el traje casual color gris con el que vestía, con toda la pinta de uno de esos yakuzas que tanto se mencionan. La fuerza del sujeto debía ser mucha considerando que era el único acompañante de la mujer y en todo el recorrido no pudo ver a nadie más en el lugar; notó además que no hablaba y se hacía entender con señas; tal vez no hablaba inglés, quizá era mudo? Podría significar una ventaja, tomo nota mental de eso.

Ahora que la veía de pie pudo apreciar mejor las formas de la mujer. Unas amplias caderas se imaginaban tras el abrigo imitación piel que llevaba encima y le cubría hasta las pantorrillas, de piel blanca con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas seguramente por el alcohol que bebió durante la noche, cabello rubio a los hombros un poco ondulado en las puntas con un broche brillante en forma de estrella en el lado izquierdo, Arthur no podía ver su ojos pero debían ser de color claro; chispeantes, curiosos y alertas, no dejaba de mirar a todas partes mientras andaban. De formas generosas, un poco rellenita sin llegar a ser gorda. Se veía joven 20? 25? Más, imposible. En resumen una atractiva chica de apariencia inofensiva de no ser por el arma que aun sostenía en su mano derecha.

Cruzaron toda la planta baja del lugar que era bastante más grande de lo que se podía apreciar por fuera, sin divisiones y con las ventanas tapiadas, apenas iluminado por un par de focos distribuidos aquí y allá, se encontraba lleno de cajas de diversos tamaños y materiales que estaban apiladas en filas irregulares de unos dos metros y medio de altura, formando un confuso laberinto. Mercancía robada, armas, municiones, drogas, fue lo que imagino Arthur como su contenido. Este sin duda era su almacén, el estuvieron buscando durante mucho tiempo y al que ahora le traían gratuitamente. Irónico, pensó. Llegaron a unas escaleras por las cuales subieron dirigiéndose al segundo de los cinco cuartos que había en ese piso, donde les sentaron a ambos al centro de la habitación en un par de viejas sillas que ahí se encontraban. Aparte de eso, el cuarto contaba con un escritorio, un perchero y un pequeño librero semivacío colocado en el lado izquierdo y todo el frente y costado derecho cubierto de cajas de cartón apiladas una sobre otra.

Le arrancaron la tela adhesiva de la boca con brusquedad pero Arthur contuvo el gesto de dolor

-Se quedaran aquí quietecitos mientras decidimos que hacer con ustedes, pórtense bien de acuerdo?-Dijo la mujer mientras miraba maliciosamente a Arthur al tiempo que guardaba el arma, la identificación y el teléfono que le había quitado en una de las bolsas de su abrigo dejándole a cambio un beso en los labios al inglés, que volteo el rostro disgustado y un poco sonrojado también. La rubia soltó una risita y salieron de la habitación sin preocuparse siquiera de echar cerrojo, dejándolos en penumbras.

Y así fue como termino maniatado espalda con espalda con ese jodido francés del que aún no tenía idea que pintaba en todo esto.

Arthur miro hacia el techo y suspiro pesadamente-Hace cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?-

Sintió a su acompañante removerse, tratando de acomodarse un poco en la silla –Más o menos? Cuando me arrojaron dentro de la camioneta, no saben tratar a la gente con educación_ par dieu!-_respondió medio riéndose-

Arthur tuvo la impresión de estar hablando con un demente-Por si no te has dado cuenta, fuimos capturados por miembros de una peligrosa banda de delincuentes, estamos atados, atrapados en quién sabe dónde para hacernos quien sabe que! No veo lo divertido de la situación por ningún lado, imbécil!

-Jajajaja- se rio esta vez con ganas el francés- Eres tal y como te imaginaba, bueh después de todo el tratar tanto tiempo con criminales hace que se te peguen algunas malas costumbres.

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Arthur sonaron. Francis ya lo conocía o por lo menos le habían hablado sobre él y sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese bar. Tanteó el terreno.

-Acaso lo dices por ti mismo?- hubo silencio- Tú no eres un simple cliente de ese bar, me equivoco?- Preguntó el británico. Su interlocutor no respondió, pero a pesar de que Arthur no le veía, podría jurar que estaba sonriendo. Resoplo.

-Aunque es evidente que eres un imbécil, supongo que por lo menos entiendes que en la situación en la que estamos no valen las lealtades. Si no queremos salir de aquí metidos en bolsas de basura debemos trabajar juntos. No me andaré con formalidades ni rodeos, así que dime: cómo es que sabias yo estaría en ese lugar y a lo que iba? Quien te envió? Cuál es su objetivo?

Aun dolorido por el golpe, Francis respondió con ánimos- Arthur _mon a mi_, lo siento pero prometí guardar el secreto hasta el momento indicado y aunque no lo creas soy un hombre honorable, la palabra dada debe respetarse con la vida; si te lo dijera todo ahora se arruinaría la diversión.

De no tener las manos atadas, Arthur se habría palmeado la frente o mejor aún, hubiera estrangulado al sujeto sentado junto a el– Si tanto les gusta jugar a la ruleta rusa bastaba con pegarte un tiro en las sienes, no involucrando a terceros y menos cuando se trata de meterse en el camino de la policía, porque sabes lo que soy. Tú no estabas ahí por casualidad. Se puede saber cuál es tu interés en mí?- Pregunto de nuevo, agregando mentalmente unos cuantos insultos a su oración.

Se escucharon pasos aproximándose. –Uh? Eso fue rápido- comento distraídamente Francis ignorando a propósito la pregunta que le hicieran, pero… El inglés se sobresaltó al sentir las manos del otro rozar las suyas –Simplemente se trata de ganar una apuesta- Pero antes de que Arthur pudiese reclamar, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver la figura del hombre oriental que con gesto inmutable se agacho a desatar a Francis de la silla levantándolo bruscamente.

-"Date prisa antes de que esto se convierta en un infierno"-

-Eh?

Arthur ya solo pudo ver como Francis le guiñaba un ojo mientras era tomado por el cuello y llevado fuera de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró y el británico quedo sumido otra vez en la obscuridad, solo con sus pensamientos.

Siendo alguien tan meticuloso y calculador, más que el hecho en sí de encontrarse en peligro, le molestaba esta situación en la que todo el mundo parecía saber más que él. Esto no era para nada lo que le habían dicho que se trataría la operación, además de que estaba más que confundido por la actitud de ese francés. Bajó la guardia porque no percibió ningún peligro en él y lo peor es que aún cree que no es alguien de quien deba preocuparse, con todo y su castrante actitud hacia su persona; pero ahora no servía de nada darle vueltas al asunto, su principal prioridad era salir de ese lugar, entero en medida de lo posible. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que vinieran por el… así que sacudió su cabeza para apartar los oscuros pensamientos y se concentró en utilizar la pequeña navaja de bolsillo que el otro hombre puso en sus manos antes de que se lo llevaran para cortar las cuerdas que lo ataban.

Se movía despacio y con cuidado, porque si la navaja resbalaba y caía, perdería sus pocas posibilidades de salir de esto. En el transcurso de 10 minutos aproximadamente había logrado cortar algo de la cuerda, maldición porque tenía que ser tan dura! Un sonido interrumpió su tarea. Escuchaba pasos muy cerca, ya estaban de regreso y el aún no conseguía librarse de sus ataduras. Maldijo mentalmente. Los escalofríos aparecieron en su nuca. A partir de ahora, seria tentar a la suerte…

La puerta se abrió, ahora era la mujer rubia la que entraba en la habitación. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se dirigió hacia él, Arthur apretó los dientes.

Pero ella solo paso tambaleante al lado suyo sin voltear a mirarlo, como si el no estuviera ahí; se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero mostrado su hermoso cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Arthur tragó saliva –pero no por la razón que imaginan- No voltees, no voltees!- era su pensamiento mientras sus manos permanecían quietas, empuñadas, sujetando firmemente la navaja.

Saco el arma que le había quitado a Arthur de entre sus ropas y la coloco sobre el escritorio, bastante fuera de su alcance. Una clara provocación; porque a pesar de no mirarle directamente, la chica estaba al pendiente de su rostro, profundamente divertida con la expresión de frustración en la cara del británico. Sin darse cuenta que el origen de su preocupación era otro.

Camino nuevamente al frente contoneándose sensualmente, aunque parecía que seguía medio ebria porque se sostenía del escritorio como si fuera a caer, para finalmente recargarse sobre una de las cajas que estaban junto a la puerta.

-Me siento halagada de que uno de los mejores detectives de la ciudad sea el que me persigue, de haber sabido que eras tan sexy hubiera planeado nuestro encuentro hace mucho- le dijo por primera vez dirigiéndose a él, cruzando las piernas y recargando la mejilla sobre su mano.

Su espalda está cubierta por la silla en la que había estado sentado Francis, la mujer se concentraba solo en su rostro, eso era bueno, sería más difícil que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Debía seguirle la corriente hasta que se liberara por completo.

-Pues no parecías demasiado interesada en mí una vez que apareció ese franchute, me sentí despreciado, sabes?- le respondió.

Su captora hizo un mohín de disgusto que en otra situación hubiera parecido adorable –Todo era por trabajo, si por mi fuera me habría arrojado sobre ti en cuanto te reconocí -guiño- Y creo que no es muy amable expresarte así de tu amigo-

Las manos del inglés seguían trabajando sin ser vistas-No sé de qué estás hablando, en mi vida había visto a ese sujeto. Y ciertamente nunca me hubiera imaginado que ejem "alguien como tú" fuera siquiera parte de esa banda de malnacidos-

La mujer comenzó a examinar distraídamente sus uñas - Ese tipo se nos acercó hace tiempo diciendo que era un agente libre recién llegado de Europa y que acababa de instalarse en la zona. Pidió unirse a nosotros a cambio de obtención de información y espionaje en contra de nuestra competencia. Hizo un buen trabajo, pudimos deshacernos de varios tipos molestos gracias a él. Y luego vino con una propuesta tentadora: el grandioso Arthur Kirkland que llevaba pisándonos los talones desde hace tiempo y parte importante de la investigación en nuestra contra, estaría en el Edén Hall esta noche, solo, tomándose un tiempo libre completamente desprevenido, dándonos la oportunidad de atraparle. Todo podría haber sido perfecto de no ser que… descubrimos su pequeño plan. Que el en verdad había hecho un trato con la policía para entregarles información y así llegar hasta nosotros, y que tú estabas ahí para recibir esa información. Pero no contaba con que descubrí todo, fue un error tan absurdo que aún me rio de lo idiota que fue.

Sabes porque alguien tan hermosa, dulce y adorable como yo es la líder de esta área? –Ella hizo una pequeña pausa esperando una respuesta que no llego- Porque como ninguno de ellos sabe que soy yo quien da las ordenes, bajan la guardia ante mis encantos y acaban cometiendo estupideces como la de tu amigo el francés, yéndose descaradamente tras de ti. Si hay algo que detesto es a los hombres que me mienten, me lo cobro personalmente y muy caro-termino con la maldad asomándose a sus ojos azul hielo-

Procesando toda la información recibida, Arthur llego a una conclusión: esa mujer o trataba de probarlo o era una paranoica con delirios de persecución. Eso no era ni por asomo lo que había ocurrido y ahora habían perdido a un valioso miembro de su organización acabado por ellos mismos. Aunque podría ser considerado bueno, el no aceptaba el asesinato bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Como te dije antes- dijo el británico masticando las palabras- yo a ese sujeto es la primera vez que lo veo y desearía nunca haberlo hecho, la verdad-

La chica parpadeo confundida -Entonces el francés no iba a ponerse en contacto contigo para entregarnos y tenderme una emboscada?- dijo regresando de repente a su gesto despreocupado.

Arthur rodo los ojos, esta tipa no era muy perspicaz que digamos (quizá solo seguía ebria), en verdad era un miembro importante?

El hombre sentado enfrente no mentía, eso era seguro. Ella pareció meditar la situación unos momentos y después simplemente se alzó de hombros –Un error lo comete cualquiera y pues que se le va a hacer, de cualquier forma Kiku ya debe estar encargándose de "solucionar ese error" así que les diré a mis jefes que ustedes tuvieron un enfrentamiento y el perdió, espero que no te moleste demasiado. Como sea ahora lo importante es que te tengo aquí y esa es una gran hazaña, seguro que no les preocupara la ausencia de Francis, hasta puede que reciba un premio por esto-Le guiño un ojo a Arthur y este solo frunció el ceño.

En serio, de dónde diablos había sacado todo esto esa mujer? Plan? Soplón? Sería verdad? Él no estaba enterado! Acaso la información que le dieron no era la correcta?

Sabía que el inspector Beilschmidt era un hombre maniático (por no decir loco e idiota) que algunas veces se valía de métodos poco ortodoxos para conseguir lo que buscaba, se brincaba las reglas de vez en cuando y le gustaba "poner a prueba la capacidad de improvisación de sus hombres en situaciones de alto riesgo"; fue quien lo sugirió para este caso en específico y convenció a los superiores para que lo asignaran alegando que no podía ser nadie más que él, si estuviera enterado de otras cosas se lo habría dicho, no? Eran amigos además de colegas, el no sería capaz de mandarlo a ciegas a una trampa suicida, verdad?… el sudor resbalo por la frente de Arthur, pensándolo bien ese hombre era PERFECTAMENTE capaz de hacerlo y ahora parece que lo habían metido entre el fuego cruzado de bandas enemigas. Maldito Gilbert, si sobrevivía a esto se lo haría pagar.

Hasta ese punto las cosas podrían tener sentido, además explicaría la insistencia de Francis en tratar de hacer contacto con él y seguirlo, sin omitir el hecho de que lo llamo por su nombre cuando no se lo había mencionado; pero aquí había tres cosas que no encajaban con lo dicho por la mujer. En primer lugar, aunque no estaba muy adentrado en los detalles, tenía una clara imagen de los principales miembros de las bandas criminales a las que se investigaba; nuevos, veteranos, locales y extranjeros y en ningún momento Francis figuraba entre ellos, nunca había visto antes su rostro hasta esa noche.

Segundo, aunque todo lo dicho por ella y que supuestamente había sido informado por el francés era verídico hasta cierto punto, los detalles que variaban eran significativos.

Tercero, el otro rubio se veía demasiado confiado a pesar de la situación (y de ser a todas luces un imbécil), lo único que podría significar eso es que él realmente esperaba una posible traición.

Al igual que esta mujer el francés no vino solo, contaba con un as bajo la manga.

Para Arthur esto significaba una complicación más, porque sin importar de qué bando se trate, definitivamente sería a él al primero al que le dispararían.

–"Ganar una apuesta"- le había dicho. Una apuesta con quién?

Lo lamentablemente obvio, resoplo Arthur, es que el premio parecía ser él mismo…

Un disparo resonó por todo el lugar, seguido de un gran estruendo y por ultimo un silencio casi aterrador.

-Ahí lo tienes, problema resuelto!- dijo la rubia con un perturbador gesto como quien habla del clima.

Arthur abrió exageradamente los ojos, en verdad Francis habría sido… Más importante aún, la cuerda había cedido al fin, ahora estaba simplemente sostenida por sus propias manos. Tiempo de salir de aquí.

-"Realmente es despreciable como caballero tener que hacerle esto a una mujer por muy criminal que sea"- fue el pensamiento de Arthur al levantarse rápidamente de la silla y empujar a la chica contra las cajas que se encontraban a su espalda.

La rubia cayo hacia atrás con un chillido de sorpresa, Arthur se acercó navaja en mano tratando de intimidarla lo suficiente para solo tener que atarla. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que ella se recuperara rápidamente de la impresión y le tirara una patada en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder tambaleándose un poco; maldición, para ser mujer era bastante fuerte.

Arthur vio su arma aun sobre el escritorio a su izquierda, ella había sacado su propia pistola de entre sus ropas y apuntaba con ella a Arthur, siguió con la mirada hacia donde se dirigía la del británico adivinando sus intenciones- No creo que seas lo suficientemente rápido cariño- le dijo mordazmente soltando un disparo que Arthur esquivo a duras penas lanzándose contra el escritorio derribándolo para cubrirse a la vez que había conseguido tomar su arma. Se irguió rápidamente encañonando a la mujer que seguía apuntándole.

Ninguno se movió, no parpadeaban y apenas respiraban. El sudor resbalo por la frente de ambos, la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, pues sabían que a la más mínima distracción, un movimiento en falso y seria su fin, cuando el estruendo de la puerta siendo derribada los hizo voltear al mismo tiempo. Una tercera arma se sumó a la disputa.

-Si fuera tú, soltaría esa pistola y me rendiría ahora mismo. Bueno, quizás yo no lo haría pero creo que es la mejor opción para ti en estos momentos.

Arthur no podía creer lo que veía, era, era…? –El sonido de una explosión en la planta baja acallo su exclamación de sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Reviews? :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

-Aparece- Si, por fin he vuelto con el siguiente capitulo! -se autoavienta confeti- Mis disculpas por la tardanza pero es que estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo y aun lo estoy -de hecho estoy robando un poco de innet del trabajo para subir esto kukuku- Este sera otro chap larguito -o al menos para mi lo es xD- todavia no puedo creer como lo que debia ser un capitulo se transformo en 3! Este tambien tuve que dividirlo en dos, de hecho pretendia actualizar las dos partes al mismo tiempo pero me entraron ganas de subir algo ya y por eso pongo aunque sea esta parte, pero las personas que me leen no tendran que esperar demasiado esta vez, el siguiente chap ya lleva un 75% de avance n_n

Como siempre se agradecen los reviews y para las que extrañaron a Alfred en el chap pasado, este sera totalmente protagonizado por el (jo, pobre Francis, nadie pregunto por su suerte u.u)

Ya empiezan a saberse algunas cositas pero no se preocupen que dejare un par de misterios para el final~ espero seguir manteniendo su interes en esta historia xD

* * *

><p><em>Sigo entrometiéndome con mi compañía,<em>

_sin engañar ni nada, sólo adornar._

_Porque sé que tú eres fuerte, quisiera que pudieras relajarte al fin_

_**Squire's Side**_

Su reloj marcaba las 2:06 am. Tuvo que moverse rápidamente. Francis le había dado algunas indicaciones días antes y sabía que el lugar al que se dirigieron no se encontraba lejos, así que prefirió no tener un vehículo porque habría llamado mucho más la atención, sobre todo después de haber salido tan abruptamente del bar, tomándose la molestia de llevarse el abrigo que Arthur dejo junto a la barra, alegando la absurda excusa de que lo alcanzaría para devolvérselo, tirándolo por ahí luego de andar un rato no sin algo de culpa.

Con su gran condición física llego al lugar apenas 20 minutos después de que la camioneta había partido del callejón. Se detuvo unos pequeños instantes a recobrar el aliento e inspecciono el lugar con la mirada. Las ventanas estaban bastante altas, sin ningún apoyo por fuera y en definitiva la puerta no era una opción; si se tratara de una cerradura normal la habría forzado sin problemas, pero el seguro especial que la atracaba por dentro no era algo con lo que pudiera ponerse a lidiar con tan poco tiempo como bien le había indicado el francés, así que rodeo el edificio deteniéndose en el costado izquierdo casi al final del muro apartando la basura que lo cubría, tanteo con sus manos hasta que por fin dio con lo que buscaba: una serie de ladrillos que no se hallaban unidos al resto sino que simplemente estaban superpuestos, cubriendo parte de lo que anteriormente había sido una pequeña salida de emergencia que al parecer fue tapiada recientemente.

-"El hueco no es muy grande, pero será suficiente para que pases por él. Trataré de que no haya demasiados obstáculos que te impidan el paso, procura apartar las cosas con cuidado y en silencio"- recordaba la explicación de Francis- "Inmediatamente junto a ti veras un despacho de medianas dimensiones, que es donde se encuentran los monitores del sistema de seguridad, el teléfono y un par de estantes con municiones, el oriental caradura es el único vigilante ahora, así que si esta acompañando a la chica no habrá riesgo de que te topes con nadie más, ese día el resto se encontrará en la bodega secundaria, preparándola para el traslado del contrabando que se encuentra ahí. Las escaleras quedaran justo frente a ti, al otro extremo de donde entrarás. Si algo sale mal lo más seguro es que nos lleven dentro de alguno de los cuartos, no se arriesgaran a hacer disparos o a un posible forcejeo entre mercancía peligrosa"- A él todo esto le había parecido una pérdida de tiempo, si ya sabía dónde se encontraba el lugar que buscaban porque no simplemente derribar la puerta y encargarse de todos lo que estuviera ahí? Ya imaginaba que ese Francis sería demasiado problemático, por eso desde el principio no quería venir con él. Porque no lo dejaron ir directamente con Arthur? De seguro ya habría terminado con todo esto…

Arthur Kirkland.

Había escuchado varias historias sobre él cuando estuvo en las calles recolectando información y de inmediato picó su curiosidad, sonaba como todo un desafío llegar a alguien de su nivel. Quería comprobar por sí mismo si todo lo que decían de ese inglés era cierto. Y más aún cuando Francis le mostro la foto que Gilbert le había pasado para que conocieran a su "carnada". En cuanto lo vio, algo hizo click en su cabeza y se dijo "si, definitivamente tiene que ser con el"; y cuando Alfred F Jones se propone algo lo consigue. Ha sabido demostrarlo de sobra con sus apenas entrados 20 años. Por eso solicito tan fervientemente ser parte de esta operación alegando a su favor que ni el otro bando ni el británico conocían su rostro aun, lo que era muy conveniente para lo que se había planeado. Quizá habría sido mas fácil pedirle a su tío que intercediera por el pero Alfred era un hombre de retos, le gustaban los desafíos, aun cuando esa misma impulsividad suya pudiera poner en peligro su incipiente carrera como encubierto.

Le habían encomendado su evaluación a tu tal Be..Beil.. Gilbert; alguien tan joven como el nunca seria encomendado a una operación así, pero de alguna manera consiguió la oportunidad. De esto dependía ser aceptado en el departamento o ser devuelto dos años mas a la academia, así que mas le valía pasar la prueba que le impuso. Él se convertiría en un héroe de la justicia después de todo, debía dar lo mejor de sí, aunque tener que trabajar con un delincuente como Francis lo pusiera en un dilema existencial.

-Deberías dejarle esto a los adultos _mon petit_ Alfred, no son cosas con las que un niño inexperto como tú debería jugar- le había dicho el francés con su gangoso acento-

-Ya es suficientemente riesgoso el que utilice a un agente destacado como cebo, además de que dudo que a Arthur le guste la situación si llega a enterarse. Por supuesto yo no tengo por qué afligirme por mi grandiosa persona, pero él no se tentará el corazón para patearles el trasero a ambos, así que te lo digo por nuestro bien. Francis no me preocupa, pero si te rompe los huesos a ti la responsabilidad también caerá sobre mí y mejor uno que dos, porque el papeleo es muy molesto. Sin contar con que echaría a perder todo este trabajo– dijo el tal Gilbert con sus aires de superioridad.

-Estoy conmovido con tu preocupación por "nosotros"_ mon a mi_ Gilbert pero descuida, a partir de aquí yo no necesito compañía, puedo arreglármelas solo. Y que no te apure el que intente escapar, mi cabeza esta en tus manos, literalmente- resopló el mayor rodando los ojos.

-Por supuesto que iré!- soltó Alfred seguido de un puñetazo a la pared del lugar donde se encontraban – Yo también soy parte de esto y ayude a conseguir información valiosa, no dejaré que me hagan a un lado así como así. Les demostrare que soy lo suficientemente capaz para manejar lo que sigue y no pienso quitar el dedo del renglón-

Los otros dos hombres se miraron y soltaron al mismo tiempo largo un suspiro.

-Necesitamos distraer a Kirkland para que no se dé cuenta de lo que pasa y así los otros se confíen, pero él no le regala su simpatía a nadie, no vas a hacer que baje la guardia tan fácilmente. Sus únicas debilidades son las mujeres y el licor –le dio una barrida con la mirada al rubio- definitivamente no cumples con la primera opción y si hay algo que NO deseas ver en tu vida es a un Arthur ebrio, te lo digo por experiencia. Francis se las arreglará, él sabe lo que hace. ¿Porque no te rindes? Ya habrá otras oportunidades para que demuestres lo que sea que quieras demostrar- Gilbert estaba claramente aburriéndose con esta conversación.

-Iré- volvió a repetir Alfred tercamente. Su mente se había iluminado con una idea a la mención del alcohol -Lo hare muy bien y no solo eso, los sorprenderé a todos cuando vean que lograré que acepte que me quede con él como su compañero- sonrió con suficiencia.

-De donde sacaste a este niño Gilbert? – pregunto Francis alzando una ceja

-Me lo encargaron, y ya sabes como adoro hacer de niñera- respondió Gilbert con sarcasmo. Alfred francamente tenia ganas de pegarles un puñetazo en la nariz a ambos pero se mordió la lengua conteniéndose. Ya se había metido en problemas una vez por su impulsividad y no iba a desperdiciar su segunda oportunidad. Valía la pena tener familia con influencias aunque no fuera muy afecto a usarlas.

Francis negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía -Déjalo Gilbert- dijo al fin- De cualquier manera algún día tendrá que aprender lo que solo se aprende en la calle. El entrenamiento de ustedes no es más que teoría aburrida, ahora es cuando de verdad sabrás si está hecho para el trabajo o no.

Gilbert se puso las manos tras la nuca – Entonces como quieras, yo te lo advertí niño y si algo te pasa no he de perder el sueño por ello. Busca la manera de mantenernos en contacto de vez en cuando para saber de sus avances; yo seré quien me comunique, no quiero que hagan nada fuera de lo común que pueda ponerlos en evidencia, tienen la libertad de actuar como les parezca conveniente mientras tengamos resultados antes de que estos sujetos muden la mercancía a otro lugar porque perderemos las pocas pistas que hemos conseguido hasta ahora. No cometan imprudencias, no hay prisa pero tampoco desperdicien el tiempo. La presencia de Arthur será su señal para actuar. Es todo, no quiero ver sus rostros por algún tiempo- Termino Gilbert, pues comenzaba a sentir dolor de cabeza. Dio media vuelta y se marcho sin más.

Estaba de lo más feliz (omitiendo el hecho de que tuvo que ser ayudado por Francis) la oportunidad estaba enfrente. Ya verían ese par de vejestorios lo que Alfred F Jones era capaz de lograr.

Una vez que Gilbert se hubo ido, Francis encaró a Alfred con una sonrisilla molesta – Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto el menor con desconfianza – Nada, solo pensaba en lo apasionada que es la juventud de hoy, por como guardaste tan celosamente la fotografía de Kirkland en tu chaqueta - Alfred se encogió algo avergonzado y desviando la vista.

-Te apuesto a que necesitaras mi ayuda para salvar ese bello trasero que te cargas y no quedar mal frente a tu ídolo-

-Yo puedo lograr salir de esto por mi mismo, no necesito ayuda de alguien como tu, Francis- le respondió molesto y un poco sonrojado.

-En serio, quieres apostar? – le sonrió el mayor viendo que había picado su orgullo, estaba logrando su objetivo.

-Ve al grano, que es lo que quieres de mi? - pregunto Alfred con desconfianza- Tranquilo _petit _no es lo que piensas, aunque… - le dio una mirada de arriba abajo- eso tampoco estaría mal – A Alfred le entraron escalofríos

-Pero hablando seriamente, sé que tienes "contactos" con la oficina del fiscal y pues veras, ellos tienen "ciertos" documentos incriminatorios que me impiden volver a mi hermosa Francia. Estas entendiéndome? -

-No voy a robarlos, Francis- Alfred le dedico un gesto de desprecio-

-Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, simplemente podrías decir un par de cosas buenas de mi, ya sabes que soy un sujeto arrepentido que solo quiere volver a casa- termino alzándose de hombros

-Y yo que voy a obtener a cambio?- pregunto Alfred cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno como ya te diste cuenta, Gilbert es una persona con un carácter difícil. No importa cuan hábil seas ni de donde vengas, si no le agrada tu actitud se asegurará de que los superiores te condenen a un trabajo de escritorio toda tu vida; pero no lo juzgues mal, es solo que le gusta ver a la gente luchar contracorriente por lo que desea. Tienes iniciativa, pero por lo visto no tienes paciencia así que yo podría dar ese pequeño empujoncito que necesitas con él. A pesar de que es un aprovechado, abusivo y un bastardo ególatra que saca provecho de algunos favores que le debo, suele tomar mis consejos en cuenta. Puedo darte algo de crédito y hacer que quedes como un todo un héroe-

-Ya te dije que no necesito de ti Francis, además por que debía confiar en un estafador como tu?-

El francés negó con la cabeza – Eres un principiante, no tienes idea de lo que significa meterse en la boca del lobo. Un pequeño descuido, una palabra mal dicha y eres hombre muerto. Tienes algunas habilidades, por algo estas aquí pero mi experiencia es un recurso invaluable. Querer hacer todo por tu cuenta es de necios y solo lograras que te peguen un tiro entre las cejas.

Alfred quedo pensativo. Aunque no quisiera tenía que admitir que el otro estaba en lo cierto. Esto no era un entrenamiento en el que podías volver a intentar si fallas. Había demasiadas cosas en juego.

-Entonces tenemos un trato? – Pregunto el mayor extendiendo su mano – Alfred la miró por unos instantes - Es un trato- dijo estrechándola con la suya.

Con esa determinación comenzó a averiguar todo lo que habría que saberse sobre licores, iba a bares y estudiaba con detenimiento a los _Bartender _memorizando sus técnicas prodigiosamente en un tiempo record, hasta que al fin fue aceptado para trabajar en el Edén Hall.

Un _Bartender _tiene contacto con todos los clientes de una u otra manera, además de que escucharlos era parte de su trabajo, una posición muy ventajosa para obtener información cuando el sitio de reunión favorito era un bar. Y si la debilidad de Arthur era el alcohol, que mejor manera de cubrirle las espaldas? Su plan era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Y con la misma determinación Alfred por fin estaba dentro del edificio, no sin dificultades empujando algunas cajas que se encontraban pegadas a la pared.

Se movió silenciosamente hasta la habitación que tenia mas cerca, pero no tuvo tiempo de inspeccionarla bien porque escucho pasos acercándose. Rápidamente se ocultó tras la puerta, pegando su cuerpo lo más posible a la pared. La luz de afuera le permitió ver la silueta de dos hombres, el primero de ellos era Francis, que llevaba las manos atadas a la espalda y era seguido por el sujeto del callejón.

-Con cuidado, que me maltrato con facilidad – dijo el francés con sorna, Alfred rodó los ojos. El otro no dijo nada, solo le empujó mas fuerte haciendo que cayera al suelo dándole la espalda a la puerta. Saco su arma y apunto a la cabeza… momento que aprovecho Alfred para lanzarse sobre el e intentar quitarle el arma pero el oriental fue mas rápido, se lo quito de encima con un golpe de cacha soltándole un disparo al menor, que fue a impactarse contra la caja de fusibles que se encontraba en una de las paredes cercanas, fallando por muy poco ya que el francés arrojo su cuerpo contra el otro haciéndole caer con un golpe seco, Alfred inmediatamente se puso a horcajadas sobre el hombre para impedir que se levantara y le dejo inconsciente de un puñetazo. Ninguno reparó en el chispazo que se produjo fuera de la habitación, junto a las cajas de la bodega.

-Bien, creo que con esto te llevo ventaja o no Francis?- comentó el menor satisfecho de su hazaña mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que corría por su sien.

-De que hablas niño, si no fuera por mí ahora tendrías una bala metida en el cerebro- resopló el mayor, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

-Donde esta Arthur?- pregunto Alfred ignorando su comentario mientras desataba sus manos y usaba esa misma cuerda para atar al hombre inconsciente y llevándose su arma.

-Arriba con nuestra chica, el si que tiene suerte- le respondió.

-Muy bien, pues allá voy- dijo el ojiazul poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Ey cálmate- le detuvo el mayor, no puedes lanzarte así nada mas contra ella, es peligroso. Recuerda las órdenes, debemos esperar a los demás.

-Cual es el problema? Somos tres contra una mujer, esto ya esta resuelto. Prometo no golpearla muy duro- dijo tronándose los dedos.

-No seas idiota, aunque sea una mujer es peligrosa y esta armada. No sabemos si llamo a alguien de los suyos para que venga, aun tenemos el elemento sorpresa de nuestra parte. Además Arthur no sabe que estamos de su lado, puede que te mate antes de que puedas explicarte. Lo mejor será seguir con el plan y avisar a Gilbert para que vengan a apoyarnos.

-Pero puede hacerle daño a Arthur! Casi chillo el menor en verdad preocupado. Francis no sabía si reír o llorar.

- Kirkland es un trofeo grande, no va a matarlo así como así. Y lo que sea que este haciéndole no creo que vaya a ser nada desagradable para él – pero parece que su comentario solo altero mas a Alfred. Suspiro resignado al ver que no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Tienes idea de las consecuencias que puede traernos todo esto? Gilbert no meterá las manos por nosotros, si fallamos y no morimos aquí nos matará el mismo y tus influencias no te servirán de nada, te lo aseguro.

Alfred se encogió de hombros - No me compares contigo, yo sigo mis propios ideales-

Francis sonrió – Ese Kirkland realmente debe valerlo. Mira que arruinar la oportunidad de una prometedora carrera por un capricho, eres raro niño.

Alfred le devolvió la sonrisa, imperceptiblemente sonrojado - Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar, llegados a este punto no voy a renunciar. Le demostrare de lo que soy capaz y no le quedará más remedio que aceptar que sea su compañero! -

Mientras hablaban Alfred se fue acercando a la puerta de la habitación - Por cierto tu puedes llamar por los refuerzos si quieres porque ya has perdido nuestra apuesta, yo mientras tanto como el héroe de esta historia iré al rescate! Jajajaja – Echo a correr hacia las escaleras.

-Eres un… pero esta me la pagaras algún día Jones! Grito el rubio mayor obteniendo como respuesta una seña de burla del chico mientras este se dirigía al segundo piso, a la habitación en la que se supone estaría Arthur. Aun así no pudo evitar sonreír – Hay que ver a estos chicos de hoy, supongo que tendré que esperar un poco mas para poder volver a mi hermosa Francia-

Fue entonces cuando reparó en el fuego que se había iniciado junto a las cajas y que empezó a crecer a una velocidad alarmante. Un sudor frio resbalo por su frente - Esto no puede ser bueno- susurro antes de correr a arrastrar al sujeto inconsciente y ponerse en cubierto, justo a tiempo antes de la explosión los alcanzara.


End file.
